House Vikary of Rainfall Hall
House Vikary is a house of landed knights sworn to House Verdant of Castamere. Their arms, according to semi-canon sources red boar's head on a white field; beneath a gold bend sinister, a silver lion rampant regardant with a forked tail, with gold teeth and claws, on a red field. Their castle is Rainfall Hall. The current lord is Ser Tyrek Vikary. History House Vikary does not have a long and heroic history, their line started by a knighthood from one of the many Westerland lords in history. They were a knightly house loyal to the Lannisters. They were ever loyal, fighting in the many wars. Reyne Rebellion and the Sacking of Kings Landing in Roberts Rebellion. Lymond's brother died in Roberts Rebellion, he was known as Ser Lann Vikary. Lymond's two oldest sons took part in Robert's Rebellion, Tyrek Vikary and Lancelot Vikary. Their most memorable time was in the War of the 7 Kings. They though for the Lannisters against Starks, Tullys, Baratheons, Tyrells, Greyjoys and Brightflames. The end of the Lannister rule happened against the Brightflames. Where the Brightflames defeated Tywin Lannister and his host were defeated. From that day forward, the knightly house bent the knee to House Brightflame. Once bending the knee to the new Dragon lords, House Vikary was spared by the Brightflames. They were given the castle of Rainfall Hall due to them being one of the first houses to bend the knee. From their they decided to swear allegiance to House Verdant of Castamere. The Verdants ruled over them from the newly built castle of Castamere. They were not the only vassals, some others as well swore loyalty, like House Urian. The house is now flourishing under House Verdant. They stay ever loyal, to their new lords... Recent Events After the fall of House Lannister in the Westerlands, they swore loyalty to House Brightflame of Kings Landing. In return they became a vassal house of House Verdant of Castamere and granted the castle of Rainfall Hall. Rainfall Hall is located in the mountains of the Westerlands, split by two rocks connected by a small bridge.Close to the castle was the mountain like village of Farstar, which supports the houses payments that needs to be made. Notable members have joined their household since the fall of the Lannisters, many old houses lost their seats. Such as Rowan Westerling and Ser William Osgrey. Military Strength House Vikary has a small yet powerful army. House Vikary's forces are made up of: * 500 Tier II Crownlander Archers * 1000 Tier IV Crownlander Knights Household * Vikary Council ** Sentinel Ser Jordan Coldwater ** Maester Illyrio ** Treasuer Ser William Osgrey ** Marshal Ser Rowan Westerling ** Whisper Joran Hill * Notable Members ** Sworn Sword Ser Tommen Troter ** Sword Sword Ser Rickard Morrigen ** Lady Selira Waters Family Tree * Ser Lymond Vikary (Died of old Age) ** Lord Tyrek Vikary (Current Lord) ** Lady Catelyn Brax *** Ser Jaime Vikary *** Lady Freya Vikary *** Lady Sarah Vikary ** Ser Lancelot Vikary ** Lady Joanna Marbrand (Died Giving Birth) *** Ser Martyn Vikary ** Ser Reginald Vikary *** Robert Hill *** Emilia Hill ** Ser Loren Vikary ** Lady Emma Vikary * Ser Lann Vikary (Deceased, Robert's Rebellion) ** Ser Lancel Vikary Category:Houses Category:House Vikary